Nickelback
Nickelback is a Canadian rock band from Hanna, Alberta. Since 1995 the band has included guitarist and lead vocalist Chad Kroeger, guitarist and back-up vocalist Ryan Peake and bassist Mike Kroeger. The band's current drummer and percussionist is Daniel Adair who has been with the band since 2005, replacing drummer Ryan Vikedal who was with the band between 1998–2005. Nickelback's music is classed as hard rock, post-grunge, and alternative rock. Nickelback is one of the most commercially successful Canadian groups, having sold more than 50 million albums worldwide, ranking as the 11th best selling music act of the 2000s, and is the 2nd best selling foreign act in the U.S. behind The Beatles for the 2000s. Billboard ranks them the top Rock group of the decade and their hit song "How You Remind Me" was listed as the top Rock song of the decade as well as the 4th song of the decade. They were listed number 7 on the Billboard top artist of the decade list and they have 4 albums that were listed on the Billboard top albums of the decade. The band signed with Roadrunner Records in 1999 and re-released their once-independent album The State. The band achieved commercial success with the release of their 2000 album The State and then they achieved mainstream success with the release of their 2001 album Silver Side Up. Following the release of Silver Side Up the band released their biggest and most known hit today, "How You Remind Me" which peaked number 1 on the American and Canadian charts at the same time. Then, the band's 4th album The Long Road spawned 5 singles and continued the band's mainstream success with their hit single "Someday" which peaked at number 7 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number 1 at the Canadian Singles Chart. Afterwards, the band put out their biggest album to date, All The Right Reasons which produced 3 top 10 singles and 5 top 20 singles, on the Billboard Hot 100 example of songs like "Photograph", "Far Away", and "Rockstar". The band's Dark Horse album was a success which produced eight singles, one of which peaked on the top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and two of which peaked on the top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. The band recently released their 2011 album, Here and Now which again topped the charts. The band has won numerous awards and they have won 12 Juno Awards among 28 nominations. The band is based in Vancouver, Canada. The band's original domestic signing was with EMI Canada. They subsequently obtained an American deal with global distribution via Roadrunner Records. For the release of their seventh album, the band parted from EMI Canada and signed a new Canadian domestic distribution deal with Universal Music Canada. Nickelback will soon release a 2013 album named, This Is Young Money And Nickelback with Young Money and will share an album called Electrostatics And Landlords (album signed to Eligible Class Records) with J-Weezy The Martian's upcoming band: New Beats EZ planned for at least Fall 2015. Discography *''Curb'' (1996) *''The State'' (1998) *''Silver Side Up'' (2001) *''The Long Road'' (2003) *''All the Right Reasons'' (2005) *''Dark Horse'' (2008) *''Here and Now'' (2011) *''Electrostatics And Landlords'' (with New Beats EZ) (Fall 2015) Category:Singers Category:Artists